As part of the process by which a user subscribes to a wireless service provider, the user typically selects one of a variety of service plans that may, for example, specify the rates charged for accessing the network and the types of services available. The service provider then typically enters the user's information into a database of authorized users, which the network may use to determine whether a given user is authorized to use the network.
Thus, when a user attempts to access the wireless network, such as by communicating with one of the wireless provider's base stations, the network typically engages in an authentication procedure that involves querying the database of authorized users. If the user is authorized to access the network, and if network has the available capacity, the connection is normally established, i.e., the network typically shows no preference between authorized users during the connection process. If the user is authorized and the capacity exists, the user is connected. If the user is authorized and the capacity does not exist, then the user is not connected.
While this approach is relatively simple, certain drawbacks remain. For example, wireless networks are limited in capacity by the number of base stations they support, and the range of the base stations. Due to this limited capacity, users may have difficulty accessing some areas of a given wireless network during peak times. Although wireless service providers often attempt to increase the range and capacity of their networks by building new base stations or by acquiring an existing company's base stations, this solution can be substantially expensive.
As another drawback, immediate access to the network at all times may be more important to some subscribers than to others. For instance, some users may be willing to pay more to access the network in peak usage times, while other users would rather pay a lower price and have the use restricted during peak usage times. Similarly, some users may want to access the entire network and pay a higher price, while other users may only wish to access a smaller portion of the network and pay a lower price.
Therefore, there is a need to provide ways to use the limited capacity of wireless networks more efficiently and to accommodate the different needs of different subscribers.